A toi, à Jamais
by Lecture07
Summary: Bella est en pleine transformation est apprends à son reveil que Edward et toute la famille Cullen on laissés Carlisle s'occuper d'elle durant sa premier année de nouveau née. Mais au fil du temps Carlisle et Bella se rapproche. Comment réagira Edward ? Et Esmée ? Alice ne va-t-elle pas le voir avant eux et prévenir de suite sa famille pour ne pas qu'ils puissent se rapprocher ?
1. Prologue

Les personnages appartiennent à !

* * *

**Prologue**

La douleur. Fulgurante, destructrice. La douleur. De la tête au pieds je ressentais cette douleur. Si mal. J'avais tellement mal. Je voulais crier, qu'on m'aide, que l'on me sorte de ce feu destructeur qui traversait mon corps de haut en bas, de gauche à droite. Mes membres bouillonnait de cette chaleur. Mon corps n'allait pas supporter tout ce flux insupportable que je recevais, mon cœur allait lâché. J'en était sûr. Alors c'était ainsi qu'aller ce finir ma vie ? J'allais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?! Est d'ailleurs pourquoi n'ai-je aucun souvenir ?! Du moins ils sont si floue que je ne peux apercevoir que des brides de souvenir. Lointain ou proche ? Aucune idée. Brusquement la douleur se fit moins vif. Moins douloureuse. C'était comme si de l'eau apaisante traversait mon corps lentement, calmant toute la douleur ressentit depuis des heures et des heures qui me paraissaient être des siècles. Soudain, je sentis toute la douleur, tout le feu que j'avais ressenti jusque-là se dirigeait vers ma poitrine, là où logeait mon cœur. Mes lèvres me permirent enfin de criait, et c'est ce que je fis. Je hurlais de souffrance, de peur de mourir, de ne pas survivre à cette dur épreuve que la vie m'imposait. Vie bientôt terminée. Cette fois-ci je ne pus supporter ce mal. Et mon cœur cessa de battre.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en avait pensé ? J'espère que sa vous aura plut :D

La suite ce week-end, Lundi au plus tard ;)

P.S : Désoler pour les fautes ( j'essais d'améliorer ça )


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? Alors comme promis je poste le chapitre un de ma fiction. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et en passant tu as bien raison Guest y a trop peu de Bella/Carlisle et c'est pour ça que j'ai commencée par ce couple là. Je vais commencer à écrire une nouvelle histoire soit HG HP ou TW donc si vous avez un couple en préférence dites le moi :D **

**Allez je vous laisse à la découverte de ce Chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Bella papillonna des yeux peu de temps après que son cœur s'est arrêté de battre et fini par les ouvrir complètement. La**

**lumière trop vive, trop forte, trop blanche pour se yeux rouge de nouveau née la fit grimacer et refermer ses** yeux.

**- Bella, tu m'entends ? **

Cette voix... Elle l'avait déjà entendu. Mais où et à qui appartenait elle ?

**- Bella, ouvre les yeux une nouvelle fois, il faut que tu t'y habitue. **

C'était une voix masculine mais douce. Une voix plaisante à entendre et à écouter

**- S'il te plait, Bella tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?**

Se décidant enfin à écouter la personne qui semblait la connaitre, elle ouvrit plus lentement ses yeux laissant voir à la

personne présente dans cette pièce ses yeux rouge rubis.

**- C'est bien. Maintenant concentre toi seulement sur ce sens. Observe ce qui t'entoure Bella. **

L'écoutant elle tourna la tête à gauche. Elle ne vit qu'une grande bibliothèque remplit de livres de tout genre. Mais se n'est

pas l'immense étagère ou le nombre incalculable de livres qui la surpris. Non ce qui la surpris c'est qu'elle pouvait lire

tous les titres et auteurs. Même des livres se trouvant le plus haut ! Humaine elle devait toujours se lever et prendre le

livre entre ses mains pour lire le titre et l'écrivain. Elle baissa la tête pour voir les livres les plus bas et sursauta

de surprise quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait voir très nettement la poussière présente sous la bibliothèque. Elle savait

qu'en étant vampire on voyait mieux, même beaucoup mieux mais ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point ! Désireuse de voir la

fin de la pièce et ainsi savoir si elle pouvait voir quelque chose "d'invisible à l'œil nu" normalement elle tourna son

visage vers la gauche est la première chose qu'elle vit fut une magnifique baie vitrée. Elle faisait tout le long du mur et on

pouvait apercevoir la forêt de Forks. Bella fut encore plus étonnée quand elle vit un rouge gorge dans un des arbres mais

ce qu'elle préféra fut quand celui-ci se mit à chanter et qu'elle l'entendit aussi nettement que si il était dans sa main.

Elle allait baisser le regard vers le chemin de terre quand elle senti enfin que quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Était-ce celui

qui l'avait appelé tout à l'heure ? Elle dirigea donc son regard vers sa main et le remonta du bras au visage de l'homme.

Un ange. Un dieu. Un apollon voilà ce qu'elle pensait au moment ou ses yeux tombèrent sur un visage pâle, beau avec trait à la

fois masculin mais doux. Des lèvres fine rouge et un nez tout aussi bien fait que le reste. Ses yeux finir par croisé ceux de

l'homme qu'elle observait depuis quelques minutes et lorsque ses deux rubis plongèrent dans les deux perle d'or elle se souvint de

tout, ou presque. Elle se souvint de sa mère, son père, son enfance, son arrivée à Forks, son premier jour au lycée, sa premier

conversation avec Edward, sa rencontre avec tous les Cullen, sa fuite pour échapper à James, son séjour à l'hôpital, le bal de fin

d'année, l'abandon de la famille, son accident de moto, son saut de la falaise, sa rencontre avec Laurent, sa découverte du secret des

Quilleutes, son voyage en Italien pour sauver Edward, sa rencontre avec les Volturi, les enlèvements à Seattle, le plan mis en place

avec les Cullen pour en finir avec Victoria, la bataille, sa demande de transformation, la demande en mariage d'Edward, les

préparation du mariage puis plus rien... le vide total. Elle se rendit enfin compte que l'homme qu'elle fixait ainsi était

Carlisle, soit le père de son fiancée.

**- Hum..heu...Carlisle où...**

Mais elle se stoppa net et posa sa main droite sur sa gauche. Sa voix avait changée également. A présent elle était très

féminine, plus douce, plus mélodieuse.

**- C'est normal Bella.**

Elle ne lui répondit pas et regarda autour d'elle une nouvelle fois persuadée de bientôt voir le reste de la famille mais

rien ne laissait penser à leurs présence. De nouveau elle reprit la parole.

**- Carlisle où sont les autres **

**- Ils sont parti Bella **

**- Qui ? Mais...pourquoi ?! **

**- Ils sont trouvés préférable que je sois le seul à m'occuper de ton année de nouveau née**

**- Ho ... et Edward ?**

**- Bella, il est parti lui aussi **

**- Pa...parti...**

Encore une fois Edward était parti, la laissant seule et ne lui demandant pas son avis. Encore une fois il pensait sûrement

bien faire. Mais quand comprendra-t-il qu'elle avait besoin de lui ?! La main qui serrait la sienne fit une petite pression

comme pour la rassurer. Levant les yeux qu'elle avaient baissés vers Carlisle elle lui offrit un léger sourire pour lui

faire comprendre que tout ira bien. Oui tout ira bien parce que il était là. Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Est ce que le Chapitre est assez long ou pas ? Donnez vos avis :)**

**La suite mercredi !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors je voulais d'abord m'excuser pour mon long retard mais j'ai eu de gros problème familiaux où les mauvaises nouvelles arrivent en masse ! Breffou je vous remercie tous pour vos Review et réponds à quelques unes ci-dessous. : **

**Alessandra15 : Je vais poster un chapitre tous les week-end je pense et pour la mise en forme je vais regardée voir si c'est tout le onde ou juste toi ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te rassasia en tout cas, du moins jusqu'au prochain :D**

**n'gie : Merci pour ton soutient ! Je pense commencer un Bella/Paul ou Bella/Jasper... En tout cas j'espère te compter dans mes lecteurs pour ma prochaine histoire ! **

**Guest : Je ne te remercierais pas pour ton commentaire tu t'en doute ;) Je sais qu'il y a des fautes étant donné que je suis Dyslexique et Dysorthographique alors sache que je suis bien sur aidé chaque semaines par une orthophoniste depuis que je sais lire et écrire. En passant j'écrit depuis quelques années mais n'avait jamais voulut poster mes histoires car mes fautes en français me bloquaient. C'est finalement mon Orthophoniste qui ma poussée à le faire étant donné que mon plus grand rêve est de devenir écrivaine. J'espère que tu n'as pas mal pris ma réponse... **

**Megara1 : C'est justement pour cela que j'ai placée l'intrigue pendant les préparations du mariage ;)**

**Bon est bien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

**- Bella ? Edward et toute la famille reviendront une fois ton année de nouveau née passé. Quand tu sera contrôler ta force et tes sens. Que tes yeux prendrons une belle couleur doré et que tu sera contrôler ta soif. Et puis ils viendront nous rendre visite.**

**- Ça ne change rien Carlisle ! Edward devrait être là, à mes côtés, durant ma transformation. De quoi a-t-il peur hien ? Que je lui saute dessus et lui dévisse la tête du reste de son corps pour toutes les erreurs qu'il a put faire ? Et crois moi ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque en ce moment. Désolée de te le dire Carlisle mais en ce moment je pense vraiment qu'il n'est qu'un lâche !**

**- Il faut que tu te calme Isabella. Ta condition fait que tes émotions sont plus forte. Quand tu te rendras compte plus tard de ce que tu a dit ou pensais tu t'en voudra.**

Bella ne lui répondit pas. Comment pourrait-il comprendre ? Esmée avait toujours été là pour lui et lui pour elle. Ils étaient un couple à prendre en exemple. Tout comme Alice et Jasper. Et Rosalie et Emmet. Alors pourquoi Edward ce comportait-il comme cela ? Entouré de couple si soudés pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que lorsque elle était dans une quelconque épreuve il ne fallait pas fuir mais être à ses cotés ? Jamais peut être... Ses pensées furent vite coupées par une sensation désagréable dans sa gorge. Posant une main sur celle-ci une nouvelle fois, elle la massa espérant faire passer la sensation qui devenait de moins en moins confortable et plongea ses yeux rouge vif dans l'or en fusion du créateur du clan.

**- C'est normal ça ? **

**- Tu as faim Bella. Si tu te concentre sur ta gorge la sensation que tu ressens deviendra petit à petit en brûlure. Il faut que tu te nourrisse.**

Prenant ses paroles au sérieux elle descendit du lit et pris le chemin de la sorti.

**- Tu ne peux pas y aller dans cette tenue. **

Baissant les yeux pour regarder ses vêtements, elle remarqua que son jean et son t-shirt rouge n'étaient que des lambeaux. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fini transformer. ( NDA : Je savais pas trop comment tourner cette phrase ^^ ) Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que ce n'était pas de son plein grès. Elle coupa vite court à ses pensées et reporta son regard sur le blond lui faisant face.

**- Les vêtements de rechange sont où ?**

D'un geste de la main il montra une porte près de la baie vitrée.

**- Alice t'a tout préparée dans la salle de bain avant de partir. **

**- Elle c'est au moins rendu utile, **cracha-t-elle rancunière.

**- Bella s'il te plait, tu...**

**- Pas maintenant Carlisle. Ce que je veux faire pour le moment c'est me changer et manger,** le coupa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et la regarda entrer dans la salle d'eau. Une fois la porte fermer il murmura d'une voix inaudible même pour un vampire :

**- Elle a bien changée. Elle est belle, très belle.**

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses paroles qu'il ne devrait pas pensé en vers une autre femme que Esmée. De son côté Bella ne prit pas la peine de se laver sachant très bien qu'une fois la chasse terminée, la première chose qu'elle fera en rentrant sera de prendre une bonne douche. Elle prit donc directement la robe émeraude que lui avait choisi Alice, et les escarpins en ce demandant diable comment elle lui avait pu prendre sa ! Elle se souvenait de ses "cours" de marche avec les escarpins blanc achetée pour le mariage. Elle n'avait jamais su faire un pas sans se tenir ou tangué dangereusement sur le côté. Alors comment là elle pourrait courir, sauter et chasser avec des talons de 17 centimètres ?! Ne se posant pas plus de questions elle enfila son habit et chaussa ses pieds des chaussures ouverte. Le miroir se trouvant face à elle lui renvoya le reflet d'une sublime créature. Une belle femme de 18 ans, avec de long cheveux cascadant en de belles vaguelettes sur ses épaules, une peau laiteuse, de belle forme, mais aussi de terrifiant yeux rouge. La robe à une seul bretelle mettait sa deuxième épaule nue en valeur et la ceinture noir mettait en valeur sa fine taille. La robe lui arrivant au dessus des genoux et les talons haut de ses chaussure noir laissaient voir de longues jambes fine et grande. Prenant une grande inspiration, belle qu'elle n'en a plus besoin, hésitante elle fit un pas puis deux, puis trois et elle fini par se retrouver bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, devant Carlisle qui regarda sa tenue de haut en bas. Elle ne remarqua cependant pas le regard persan du médecin la détailla trop surprise de pouvoir marcher sans tomber avec des talons aussi haut. Sans prononcer une parole, elle suivit le créateur des Cullen et descendit gracieusement les quelques escaliers. Une fois dehors Carlisle s'arrêta et se tourne vers elle ne baissant pas les yeux plus bas que son nez.

**- Bien, à partir de maintenant Bella tu dois faire confiance en ton instinct, ferme les yeux et laisse le prendre le dessus. Je resterais là et te suivrais de loin.**

Elle acquiesça et baissa ses paupières sur ses pupilles rouge sang. Aussitôt ses autres sens pris le dessus. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit de feuilles écraser par des pas. Puis elle sentit une odeur attirante et alléchante. Laissant son instinct en avant elle se mit à courir à sa nouvelle vitesse. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle découvrit une nouvelle sensation qu'elle préféra de sa nouvelle condition. La sensation de liberté.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? La suite ce week-end !**


	4. Message

p style="text-align: center;"Coucou les lecteurs, non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est juste un petit message pour vous dire que le poste des chapitres recommence à partir de mercredi étant donnée que je suis rentrée de vacances samedi :D et une autres bonne nouvelle j'ai trouvée une correctrice pour mes histoire que je remercie infiniment. Bisous à vous tous. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lecture07/p 


End file.
